Ghost in the Tunnels
by picklegirl7
Summary: I've been writing this story for my language arts class and Im getting lots of good comments so I'm posting it on here. SPR takes on a new case, but this one has a bit of a twist. They have to do most of their investigation in an underground maze of tunnels left from a mass murder. What will happen to SPR when they get trapped in the haunted tunnels with almost know way out?
1. Email From a Ghost?

**Pickle- Hey guys, so this is a story I'm writing for school and I wanted to show you.**

**Naru- I already don't like it, and you don't own us.**

**Pickle- Yes, I don't own Ghodt Hunt, but I do own this story.**

**Mai- Ok remember favorite if you liked it, and comment as well.**

Part one- The email from a ghost?

"Hush little baby please don't squirm, these ropes I know will hold you firm. Safe and happy you will be, in this haunted memory." The man sang to the boy crying in the corner.

"I want my mommy, let me see my mommy," He cried begging for his life.

"Hahahahaha, who needs a mommy when you can live forever, you will help me live forever!" The man screamed, calming him self down he spoke again. "Let me tell you a story, once there was a happy family just getting started. Their was a man, a women, and little baby, yet the man hid something from the family. He was dying, he wanted to live, so he traveled the world to find a way to keep living. The night he returned he made an underground maze, to hide what he was doing. He would kill anyone that was young, he would bath in their blood. His wife found what he was doing, and wanted to tell. He shouldn't let her, so killed her and their little baby. He needed he keep living. I will keep living!"

Hello,

My name is...well actually I don't know my name, but people call me Chell so I guess that's my name. Anyway I have heard of SPR, and I need your help. My brother has gone missing, and I believe he was taken by a ghost. I convinced the owners of the land to come meet with your boss, can you please take this case. Mai, I beg of you save my brother, please I want to see my brother again. His name is Westly, he has brown hair, blue eyes, and is six years old.

Thank you,

Chell

It has been a week since Mai had gotten the email, and really wanted to help. She spent every day waiting for the owners to come, but she also was very worried. Naru has been in a fowl mood all week, so it get him to take the case would be a challenge. Mai was getting Naru to take this case, even if it meant threatening him.

It was 7:55 pm 5 minutes till closing, and once again the people hadn't shown up. She start packing her stuff when she heard the door, she looked up to see a man in his late 70's and a women in her early 50's.

"Hello little lady, I'm Jeb, Jeb Bond." Said the old man.

"I think it's James not Jeb mister." Mai said hiding laughter.

"I'm sorry about him, I'm Meg Tucker and this is my father Tom. We are here about a ghost problem" Meg said.

"Yes let me go get my boss, he will hear your case and see if it's even a ghost."

Mai walked to Narus office, "hey Ne there are some people here, that want us to investigate their house."

"Mai is it really that hard to say even my nickname, or has your goldfish of a brain forgotten my name."

"No you jerk, ugh I hate you, just go see the clients."

"Now is that any way to talk to your boss? Oh and Mai tea."

Mai stormed out of the room ranting about a tea addicted narcissist.

Naru took a seat and waited for Mai arrivel with tea. Once Mai had passed out the tea to everyone he began.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, sounding as if he really didn't care.

"Well, you see young kids and teens are always going missing. We did some research into the pasted of the house and found some truly terrible thing happened on the land." Med stated.

" what kind of things?" Mai asked avoiding the glare coming from Naru.

"Well you see i a serial killer used to live that house, he would kill anyone who, like now are young. The part that gets to me the most is when his family found out the man killed hims wife and baby." Said Meg.

"Do u know anything else." Naru asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"He build a maze of tunnels to try and hide what he was doing. After sometime the police went to investigate the house and found the tunnels. After weeks of looking the found the man was burned to death. They only found one survivor a girl by the name of Chell." Tom said in a cracking voice as if he was about to cry.

"Wait did you say Chell is that her real name or a nickname." Mai asked getting a weird look from Naru.

"Why yes it was her and her brother were taken on their way home from school. The boy died, but the girl, Chell, managed to kill the man." Tom responded.

"Was the little boy named Westly, and do you know if Chell is still alive."

"Why yes it was, boy did that girl tell great story's about him. How he gave his life so his sister could kill that mean old man, and no I'm afraid she died about 50 years ago. The looker she was, when I was about ten years old..." Tom was stopped by Naru.

"I'll take the case, give your adress to my assistant, and we will be there on Friday." Naru said standing up and

Heading to his office, "Oh and Lin call everyone to be here at 6 tomorrow morning."

Lin just nodded and headed into his office to call the members, and as usual run out the door right after.

"Oh and Mai can I see you after you finish with the clients." Naru asked.

"Sure thing boss," Mai replied.

After Mai finished with the Turners, she packed up her stuff and headed to see her boss.

"Hey Naru did you need something?" She asked.

"How many time have I told you when you have a dream that could relate to a case to tell me. Your dreams have meaning, and are a great help on cases."

Mai began to blush at the mention of her being great help, "I didn't have a dream this time, I got an email from some girl named Chell. She begged me to take this case to save her brother."

"And what time did you get this email?"

"Umm like a week ago, let me see...um LAST THURSDAY THATS IT!"

"Mai what have I told you about yelling, and last Thursday you fell asleep emailing someone."

"What how do you know that and what does that mean."

"I asked for tea about 5 times and got no answer to walk out to see asleep. Now with the ghost she used your last moments awake to send you that message." He said. "Now is there anything else in the message?"

"Nope that's it, now can I leave?"

"Yes, and remember 6:00 AM." Naru said as she walked out the door.


	2. Ghost in the Woods

*and here is the newest chapter to my story.*

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Mai awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blasting in her ear. Sleepily she emerged from her bed dreading the day to come. After she showered and grabbed a quick bite she headed to SPR. With nothing to entertain her on her way to work she grabbed her headphones from her bag. After a long two seconds of picking witch station she wanted, she once again began walking to work. With "Have Faith In Me" blasting in her ears as she entered the office. Forgetting to turn off her music she continued with her morning jobs (mostly making lots of tea for Narus car ride). Mai was finishing making the tea, and starting to clean up when Naru walked in.

"They say love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay forever with me." Mai sang not knowing Naru had entered.

"Mai can you please refrain from singing Sleeping With Sirens in the work place?" Naru said grabbing one of the thermals of tea.

"Oh yea sorry Naru, I kinda for got I was listening to music."

"That's fine, now lets just get going everyone is here."

"Right away boss," Mai said with a smile on her face as she walked out of the kitchen. Heading to the cars Mai dreaded finding out what car she had to ride in for 18 hours.

"Good morning Mai," John said kindly with a smile. John was rather new to Japan, and still had his Australian accent. He didn't look like you would expect an excersist would look like, but everyone loved the blue eyed boy.

"Mai you have bags under your eyes did you not sleep good?" Questioned Ayako. Unlike John, Ayako was hardly ever nice, and always found something to fight about with anyone. But what could you expect from a self derived shrine madden.

"You look great Mai, don't let that old hag get to you Mai," the monk said as he got hit with Ayako's purse. He was a monk on hiatus, so he had long hair and played in a rock band.

"My love are you ok, did that mean old lady hurt you, oh and hey Mai." Yasu said running over to Monk. Yasu was that boy who didn't have one dash of serious in his body, and will find away to creep anyone out.

"Dude stop, that like freaks me out," the monk told the boy.

"Hey where's Masako?" Mai questioned. This was normal for Masako, she was like a porcelain doll, all ways looking pretty and proper. Well that's what you would suspect from a celebrity medium.

"She's at a shoot, but will get her as soon as she can," Lin said. He was like Naru's body guard. He only had one job, and that was to keep Naru safe. He knew almost everything about Naru, when everyone else didn't even know his phone number.

"Everyone get in the cars, and I'm picking who's riding with who," Naru told his employees.

After ten minutes of fighting the cars had been picked. Monk, Ayako, John, and Yasu in one car, and Naru, Lin, Mai in the other car. Monks car left first and Mai was sitting in the back of the van alone once again. She plugged in her headphones and started the car ride with "When You Can't Sleep At Night" finally after the song had finished they started the long journey.

"Naru Naru Naru, hey Naru I'm bored. I need to be entertained." Mai said from the seat behind Naru.

"Mai your listening to your music so loud I can even hear it, how is that not entertaining." Naru questioned glaring to Lin who was trying not to laugh. He and his brother had always been smart and very able to find answers to anything, yet Mai was another story. The thought of Naru's brother made the car drop a few degrees, this didn't go unnoticed by Lin. "Naru I think we should stop for a little bit." Lin stated not taking no for an answer. Lin pulled into a wayside, giving Naru the look to go calm his head. Naru left the car shortly followed by Mai, they headed down a little trail that lead to an over look.

"Hey Naru are you ok?" Mai questioned looking to the water below.

"It's nothing just getting a little car sick, why don't you go back to the van. I'll be there in a little bit." Naru said turning away from Mai.

"Ok Naru see you soon," Mai said with a smile on her face as she made her way back to Lin.

Naru look around trying to find something to calm himself, but the only thing on his mind was his brother. He felt the area around him drop in temperature, and this time it wasn't from his emotions.

"Eugene Davis, why did you leave me? Why are you still here, pass on already!" Naru somewhat yelled to the figure now floating in front of him.

"Oliver Davis you idiot scientist, are you blind? Do you need some relationship glasses?" Gene replied to his younger brother.

"What are you talking about? Whatever that does matter, why are you here?" Naru asked.

"Always so pushy someone needs to work on there manners. Now about your question, my body is still missing. I'm not passing on till I'm buried. Once more I want to watch over my little brother, your love life is a quite entertaining." Gene said, "Now Noll don't fight it, I've been watching you, and how could I not figure out your feelings for someone."

"Whatever now I need to get going see you after the case, and for the last time stop watching me. It's just creepy, and stop watching Mai." Naru stated coldly.

"Ok Naru, that's the Japanese word for Noll right? And she came up with that right, I like this one. Oh and if your wondering her astral plain is fine."

"Your on her plain, so your the one helping her I thought so."

"Bye Noll, big changes are ahead good luck little brother." Gene said disappearing from the woods.

"Good bye Gene, and don't worry about me I've been looking for some change, things are getting boring." Naru said as he made his way back to the car. As Naru reached the the car he found Mai looking over the side of the railing at the water below, and Lin looking out in the distance most likely thinking.

"Ok, let's get going, the others are most likely very far ahead." Naru said jumping back in the car.

"Ok," Mai said with a tint of sadness in her voice. She jumped in the car,and Lin followed starting the car. Naru wanted to ask her what was wrong but his mind was off in space.

"A.J and N.J come here, the nice old farmer brought Lady Lizzy food,"

the boy called to the twins sitting in the corner.

"Who cares about food, if you haven't noticed all the older kids get all the food anyway." N.J. said sounding like he didn't want to be here.

"Well I know one way we can get the good food, steal some before the olders eat," A.J said with a big smile on his face getting bigger with each new idea he had.

N.J. didn't hate Lady Lizzy, he knew she tried her best to keep everyone in the orphanage healthy and happy. Sometimes the youngers couldn't get any food and look of sadness on her little old face warmed the kids hearts. He really didn't want to steal, he and his brother had been kicked from many other orphanages and he really liked this one.

"What if we just ask her for some of the good food, she seems like the kind of person that would listen to our points."

"Look mr. smarty pants you can try that, but when that doesn't work we will use your brothers idea." The red headed kid said from one of the beds.

N.J walked down stairs and got Lady Lizzy to agree to his idea, yet when the kids thanked him, he never said anything back. He just sat down and watched the other kids smile and play.

Two weeks later N.J and A.J got called down to the office, they both knew what this was. Another family was looking to adopt them, but N.J didn't really care if someone adopted him. He didn't care about much of anything actually, all he wanted was to be alone.

"Hello boys I'm going to be your new mother, and that man over there will be your father." The lady said in a odd way.

"Ello' would you like me to put another shrimp on the the Barbie '" A.J said trying to mock her voice.

"They're British not Australian you idiot," N.J. stated coldly

"Well it looks like we found a smart one here, now run off and go get your stuff we're leaving."

On the car ride from the orphanage the lady gave her two new sons names. A.J. would know he known as Eugene Davis and N.J would be known as Oliver Davis. After sometime in America they flew to a place called England to live, the house was huge with a pond and big garden. As they got older they learned new things and even went to work with their father. Their dad was a reacher at BSPR and had learned something's about his sons. Oliver had PK like no ones seen before, and Eugene was one of the best mediums of all time. They finished college at the young age of 15, and continued to work along side their father.

"Hey Noll, I have great news! I'm going to Japan for some more training." Gene told his younger brother.

"That's great when are you leaving?" Noll questioned.

"Tomorrow morning, they say it's urgent." Eugene said.

"Make sure you inform me of you findings when you get back." Oliver said beginning to read his book again.

"Whatever, yea yea. Later idiot scientist," beginning to walk out of his brothers study.

"Bye. Stupid medium," he said beginning to read his book once again. Little did he know that was the last time he would ever see his brother alive again.


	3. House of the Dead

**Pickle- hey guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Mai- You may need some help this is messed up.**

**Naru- I would have to agree with Mai**

**Pickle- Look I know, but remember to fav, follow, and review. Also a big for all the nice comments on the story so far.**

Naru looked back at his sleeping assistant as they drove into the driveway of the house they were to investigate. It was at least 200 years old, and it had a feeling pure evil coming of it. They parked the van, and Lin crawled out to go start unloading.

"Mai get up, we're are here." Naru told Mai as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh hello again Noll," Mai told him as she went to go help Lin unpack the equipment.

"Mai where did u hear someone call me Noll?"

"I did oops, I don't know? Maybe you just heard it wrong." Mai said while waving to Monk as they pulled in the drive way.

They finished setting up the base and having small conversations about where to put the cameras, when Meg walked in.

"Hello, and thank you all for coming. My father is away at the moment, so I will be showing you around the house. We will have to wait for my father to show you the tunnels, but I don't know my way there so it's best we wait." Meg said leading everyone out of the room they used for base.

Meg showed them where the kitchen was along with the rooms where something had happened. One was a small room on the second floor, with a single window. She said the room would get really cold, and you could hear a baby crying along with a women's scream, yet when Meg went to look the door would lock. The kitchen cabinets would open, and foot steps at 11 at night that go from the basement to the attic stopping at every room. Meg continued telling the team about the house, and they finally all made it back to base.

"Ok Mai and Ayako go take temperatures in every room, and I mean every room. While there doing that John you and Monk go set up cameras in the basement, the small room upstairs, and the kitchen. For this case we will have to bases one up here, and one in the basement so always remember you walkie-talkies. Finally Yasu look up the past of the house, and find the blueprints for the house and land." Naru demanded as he and Lin finished setting up the monitors in the base.

Once everyone finished their tasks, they headed back to base. Naru and Lin were watching the monitors, Ayako and Monk were fighting over something stupid as John tried to stop them. Lastly Mai, she was sitting on the floor doing her English homework. Mai was almost done with her homework when Naru walked over and grabbed her work.

"Firstly that is not how you word any sentence when talking in English. Secondly homework should not be done on a case." Naru rambled in perfect English. Lin being the only other person in the room who spoke English translated it for everyone.

"Wow Naru is that a Brittish accent! I've never heard someone talk like that in person before." Mai asked with everyone knowing her next words, "Is this why you always want tea?"

Before Naru could answer Meg and Tom walked into the base. "I can take you kids into the tunnels now, but be warned they are dark and scary." He said attempting to sound scary.

He lead them down into the basement to a big iron door in the back of the room. They continued down a flight of stairs, to a small room that looked like a office of a mine shaft. Tom told them how the house was built over an old coal mine, and that it was reopened only to be closed again after a year. Workers keep going missing and they finally sold the land to them. Tom showed them around the mines untill they came to a hand made tunnel.

"Hey guys theirs a boy down there!" Mai yelled running down the tunnel.

"Mai, don't run off on your own," Naru called chasing after her.

Mai suddenly stopped almost causing Naru to slam into to her. Standing in front of them was a little boy with brown hair, and big blue eyes. The boy walked over to Mai, smiled, and whispered something to Mai before disappearing. Mai stood there silently, before turning around and walking back to base. Naru told the others to continue and he'll go check on Mai.

"Mai, are you ok?" Naru questioned to his assistant.

"Naru, this monster how can he just kill children, and his wife and baby. He's a monster!" Mai yelled.

"Just calm down, what did that boy tell you?"

"He said his name was Westly, then everything went black. I heard him screaming and a girl crying. After a little bit I found my self up here."

"Mai how about we go get some tea, everyone should be up here when we get back."

Mai just nodded following Naru to the kitchen, she was about to make the tea when Naru grabbed the kettle from Mai.

"Naru, why do you always have me make tea when you can you came make it better."

"I don't know, I just like yours better than mine." Naru said taking a seat next to Mai.

"Ne, if your from Japan why do you have a Brittish accent?"

"I never said I was from Japan, and why must you ask so many questions."

"Well I don't know anything about you so it's only," Mai said being cut of by the whistle of the tea.

Naru poured the tea into two cups and started walking back to base, Mai followed slowly. Her mind was off in a different world, she could see millions of stars floating in the purple sky. The thing that stood out to her most was a man, he glowed just like the star. As Mai neared him he turned and smiled at her, he looked like Naru.

"Naru? Is that you?" Mai questioned to the man in front of her.

"Mai you need to be careful, not everything is what it seems'" he said worriedly starting to fade away.

"No, don't go yet. Are you Naru, and if not why do you look like him?" She begged.

"You'll find out soon, just wait for the last candle to burn out," he said disappearing into the air.

"Ugh what does that mean?" Mai blurted.

"What does what mean? What are you talking about," Naru questioned looking back at his assistant worriedly.

"What sorry, it's nothing, just you know talking to myself." Mai said trying to hide her lie.

They entered the base to find everyone sitting down with worried faces. Ayako and Monk ran up and hugged Mai till she couldn't breathe.

"Where were you? We thought you went missing, the ghost could have taken you," Monk said turning to Naru he spoke again. "You said she would he right here and she wasn't what do you have to say."

"I never said Mai would be here, and if anyone here had a brain you could see me and Mai on the camera in the kitchen. Now one more thing, you aren't Mai's father, so stop treating her like your kid." Naru said angrily to Monk taking a seat next to Lin.

The rest of the night was quiet, but that's normal for the first night. You see ghosts usually shy away from outsiders at first, and if they don't then there's a problem. Why they don't shy away the ghost is angry, and angry ghosts are some of the worst kinds because they aren't afraid to hurt people.

Mai found her self drifting off to sleep, with the sound of everyone chatting in the base. She opened her eyes to find herself in a kitchen, with the sent of cookies in the oven. This reminded Mai of her mom before she died, every Friday Mai would come home to a fresh baked cookies. She was jerked out of her memory when she heard a baby crying, making her way to the sound she found out where she was. It was the house they were investigating. Once she made it upstairs she found a man covered in blood standing by the baby.

"Are we just not going to talk about what you saw?" He questioned.

"Look dear maybe we can just get you some help. A doctor or someone like that now put the knife down and come downstairs I made you cookies." She replied trying to hide her fear.

"I don't need a doctor! And can someone shut this stupid baby up! Why must it cry? I'm not even touching it or hurting it." He said

"S she's just hungry, why don't you let me feed her please. Please let me grab her."

"No!" He yelled making the baby cry harder. "That's it if you want to cry I'll give you something to cry about." He said stabbing the baby.

"What did you just do! You monster, that's what you are a monster! How can you kill our baby she wasn't even a month old, and you killed her. I can't take this I'm calling the cops." She screamed tears pouring from her eyes.

"You see I really can't have you do that," the man said walking over to the woman. She tried to run, but he grabbed her.

"Good night dear." He said stabbing the woman.

*Thanks again for all the support, and I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon as well.*


	4. Trapped in the Darkness

**Pickle- So here's a short little chapter. **

**Naru- Your views would much rather have longer chapters than short.**

**Pickle- I know but this is all for this one.**

**Lin- follow, favorite, and review.**

Mai woke up screaming, yelling something about a truly evil monster, this caused everyone to run to the base. Ayako slapped Mai out of her dream.

"Did you really need to slap her that hard?" Questioned Monk

"If I didn't she wouldn't wake you," she replied.

"Oh, yeah I forgot your old, and can't hit hard," Monk said laughing.

"Could you two stop fighting for a moment in your life. If I were a ghost I would kill you just to shut you both up." Mai yelled causing everyone in the room to go mute. Everyone's thoughts were racing, about how this isn't Mai, and was going on here.

"I think I'm gonna make some cookies, and maybe murder my husband. You know what forget the cookies. I'll just kill him and cook him like a cookie." Mai said with her eyes cloudy.

"Mai you don't have a husband," Monk said.

"She is most likely possessed by the spirit of the lady that was murdered here." Naru told everyone wishing they could connect the dots themselves.

"I'm not dead! I'm very much alive, I can't die until he is gone!" Mai yelled jumping from the bed, and bolting out of the room.

"Look everyone I'll go after Mai, call Mosako and tell her here or she's fired." Naru yelled sprinting out of the room after Mai.

Naru ran down to the iron door that lead to the tunnels, following the echo of Mai's footsteps. The footsteps suddenly stopped and Naru stood in the silence with the darkness surrounding him. Suddenly a white orb appeared giving him light, the orb lead him down till he heard a voice.

"You idiot scientist, when will you learn," it said floating above Mai's sleeping form, before disappearing.

"Someday I hope, and thank you again brother." Naru said sitting down next to Mai.

Out of no where the ground started to shake causing the dirt above them to shift. With a huge crash the tunnel collapsed at the entrance cutting them off from the others, leaving them alone with whatever was haunting this place.

"Well it seems two more people entered my tunnels, soon I will live forever." The man said, looking down at Mai and Naru.

"Sir you are already dead, you died many years ago." Naru told him coldly. His PK about ready to rip this man to shreds.

"That's some gift you have, but don't waste your energy yet. I like to stalk my pray before I attack, with that said see you soon Oliver." The man said disappearing into the air.

It's been a good hour since Naru had found Mai and she still hadn't woken up. Honestly it scared him that she could never wake up again, Naru pushed the thought out of his mind. 'She's breathing, she just sleeping. Stop getting so worked up about this, control control control.' Naru thought repeating this over and over agin in his head.

"N-Ne is that you?" Mai asked straining to see in the dark.

"Yes Mai. We're trapped in here, the tunnels collapsed." Naru told her almost reading her thoughts.

"Can you stop doing that, it's like you read my thoughts." Mai told him.

"No, you just have your thoughts written on your face, all you have to do is pay attention to it." Naru to her blankly, "Hey want to meet my pet?"

"No, I don't want to meet your coin," Mai told him. She new what what he was doing since he's done it before. Since Naru doesn't know how to communicate with people nicely he uses a side show attraction.

"Mai why don't you say what your thinking, since you find it so funny."

"Just that you have to use a side show attraction to be nice person."

"Wow Mai that hurts, I think I can communicate very nicely, but I just don't know anyone who I care about enough too."

"Really no one? There has to be someone, or well had too."

"Well I guess two people fit, but ones long gone now. He was with me my whole life, and I could tell him anything and trust him with it."

"What about the other person?"

"Where do I start, she's kind, and so stupid at times. She puts others before herself, I wish she would tell people when somethings got her down, and I feel sympathetic towards her. I guess I just understand some of the things she's been through."

"Wow Naru. What's with you, you never say things like this."

"I think it's just because I'm tired, we should get some sleep. The others will be here soon, and then we can solve this case." Naru said closing his eyes.

"Okay, goodnight Naru." Mai said drifting into sleep.

"Oh Mai, I could go one forever about you, but I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time."


	5. Man Hunt with a Mad Man

**Pickle- Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. **

**Mai- but she did finish the story, and just forgot to but upload the last chapters.**

**John- But at the end she has a something special, and maybe a sequel.**

**Pickle- remember to review, fav, and follow**

"Monk what did Mosako say?" Lin asked

"She said..." Before Monk could continue the ground started to shake, with a load crash coming from beneath them.

-Everyone ran to the basement to find that some of the tunnels collapsed. They stood in silence knowing that Naru and Mai were mostly trapped somewhere.

"Ok we need to find Naru and Mai. John and I will split up, and look for them, Yasu continue to find information on the houses past, and Monk and Ayako wait for Mosako, and try exercising the spirit." Lin told them. Everyone nodded not think Lin could talk this much.

-Lin headed to the right hoping to find another way to get to the collapsed tunnels. After about 20 minutes of nothing Lin came up to man in a white lab coat carrying around a box with a heart on it.

"Hello sir, are you ok?" Lin questioned to the man

"The cake is a lie Mr. Johnson it's a lie she lied I should have listened it's stolen the ships stolen the cake the cake was a lie your a lie I'm a lie she can save me she will come back she killed them all yet we lived I know I see him but is he really are you sure." The man mumbled clearly not sane.

"Sir I'm real, let me help you, and take you out of here." Lin told to the man.

"I know I heard him I can't leave not till she comes back yes the girl you think so it's a possibility the boy he maybe no that's not the girl I would know yes your right I could show him the cake I need to tell her it's a lie Mr. Johnson needs to know the the ship it's gone it's gone he will be mad so mad your right stay sane the madness is coming he's coming for them." He rambled on once again.

"Sir can you take me to the people you found as well?"

"You're right but the cake I need to find the cake she wants cake it's a lie did you know the cakes a lie beans beans beans I like the beans we ate yes your right take him to the people."

"Thank you," Lin told him as he followed the crazed man down the tunnel.

"Ayako we need to help, Mosako won't be here for another day." Monk told the lady. "I say we cleanse the wife that passed on."

"And how do we do that with the man still here." She replied.

"Cave Johnson that's his name, his wife was Caroline Johnson, and daughter Michell Johnson." Yasu told them.

"What else did you find? Questioned Monk.

"The police found two people living not one. Michell who's last name is unknown, and Doug Rattman a paranoid schizophrenic. Now Michell isn't normal, or well that's what I believe. She appeared with her little brother out of no where in the town, cave took them a week later. The part that gets me is less than two years after she was found she disappeared again. My friend Doug here, I found nothing on, a police man found him drawing on a wall rambling about something being a lie. Other officers saw him talking to some cube, many even swear on their life that cube replied. That all I have as of now."

"Wow Yasu I can try to exercise them now." Ayako said.

"You? Haha more like me." Monk replied.

"Now now, let's bet on it 500 yen goes to the one who exercises them." Yasu challenged.

-Ayako and Monk both got ready, not planning what was to come. Monk was in his robe chanting his usual chants, and Ayako was calling out to the gods of the trees. They were about to give up when Cave appeared in front off them. Ayako starting praying to her gods when Cave lunged at her throwing her into the wall. Monk quickly jumped in chanting even harder, making a symbol with his hands. Cave screamed in pain, disappearing again.

"Maybe we should have waited for the others before we did something this early." Yasu said trying to littleness the mood.

"This is bad." Monk said.

"Naru is gonna kill us, all we did was make him even more angry." Ayako said pushing herself from the ground. "And thanks to that stupid ghost I broke a nail."

-John had been looking for almost an hour now, and from what he could guess he was in one of the collapsed tunnels. John felt as if he was being watched, but couldn't stop to look around. He felt as if he was close to someone, he couldn't stop walking. If he stopped he thought he could go mad, so he pushed on clenching the cross of his necklace.

-He came to two people sitting on the ground, walking up to them. It was Mai and Naru, he had found them.

"John?" Mai questioned. "Is that you?"

"Mai can u stop talking to your self and sleep," Naru hissed.

"No Naru it's John. He's here, like really here." Mai said jumping up, followed by Naru slowly standing up.

"Thank you John for finding us," Mai said bowing. "Ok John how do we get out of here?"

"Well I don't really know, I just kind stumbled around till I got here," John sighed.

"Naru?" Called a voice in the distance, "is that you." As he approached, they made the man as Lin, but he had someone with him.

"Here you go see I told you I could get him to the people I've never seen so many people have you the cake your right but yes your also right they don't know how to leave ok deal help people then cake the ship I forgot about the ship I do that third right people people help them people go first." He said walking away, everyone soon followed the crazy man hoping to leave the tunnels.

-They walk for a good 30 minutes, and everyone was getting sick of the mans constant rambling.

"I did it see I told you now the cake then the ship after that we wait but the cake is a lie we need her the ships stolen Mr. Johnsons will be mad so mad." He rambled before walking away.

-They headed upstairs to the base to find Ayako, Monk, and Yasu sitting there.

"Your back, that's good." Ayako said.

"We need to finish this case, and fast we will be here forever at the speed we're going." Monk added, "but at least Yasu has lots of information on the history."

-Yasu told everyone what he had learned, and Naru made the decision to try and speak with one of the spirits.

"Hey Naru are you sure you want to do this?" Monk questioned.

"Yea I say we should wait," Ayako said.

"I believe you both wanted to finish this case sooner rather than later." Naru told them. Lin began calling out to speak with the spirits, than Cave appeared in front of them with blood shot eyes.

"I'm sick of waiting come my pray it's time for a grand feast." Cave said licking his ghostly lips. He charged at Naru, Mai, and Yasu with hate in this eye. Picking them up he disappeared again.

"Oh why that's no good just like the cake it's a lie you know friends go find friends they gonna die die so hard they die to death yes they are yes yes I forgot I must find the ship it's stolen help me help me Chell Mr. Johnson he killed them he's gonna kil you hahaha," Rattman said before running away again.

"Why who was that strange man, and what just happened here?" Questioned Mosako who walked in the door. "Also I need to talk with Naru he will not be firing me."

"Well it seems he's kind of away at the moment, if you couldn't have seen." Ayako said in shock of the last chain of events.

"Everyone need to stop bickering, and start working on saving them. Cave kills people, and if we don't hurry he will kill them." Lin said trying to hide his worry.

"Let's go back and rewatch the tapes to see if anything happened?" Ayako said sleepily, "then we can get some sleep and finish this stupid case tomorrow."

"No way am I sleeping, not with Mai missing." Monk said, "you can go to bed, but me and everyone else are getting them back."

-Everyone went back to base, and stood silently as Lin looked at the recording. He was typing as he watched, most likely taking notes.

"Well it seems that someone angered Cave, causing he to act like this." Lin said looking at the people in front of him.

-Ayako told Lin had happened, and the look on his face turned darker than ever before. Mosako took a seat in the back of the room, eyeing everyone down from a far. John had noticed something of about the girl, so he walked over to her.

"How dare you approach me!" She screamed pushing John to the ground.

"Wow Mosako what's gotten into you?" Monk questioned.

"Well if you couldn't have quest, she's possessed. I would say by the same spirt that possessed Mai." Ayako said proudly.

"I guess the ghost only goes after young pretty girls," Monk said jokingly.

"What did you just say!" Ayako yelled.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting, I can't take it. I'll just silence one of you my self!" Mosako screamed. She ran forward tumbling Ayako to the ground, wrapping her hands around her neck. She sat on top of her draining the last bits of air Ayako had left. Lin ran forward pushing Mosako off of poor Ayako.

"John Monk, tie down Mosako, I'll handle Ayako." Lin said starting to sound like Naru.


	6. Mad Man Leads the Way

**Sorry for for not posting this last chapter for such a long time, but anyway here it is.**

**Also I will be posting the movie trailer we made in class to go with this.**

"Mai are you ok?" Naru asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine how about you Yasu," Mai replied.

"I'm good, just a little freaked out."

"We need to get out of here, Cave could be back anytime." Naru told them. Mai took note that his eyes had a new emotion fear, Naru was scared.

-They just sat there for a good two hours, Naru was trying to teach Mai some weird thing. She was getting bored and want to leave, so she stood up and looked around. Yasu was asleep so that didn't help saw a huge fire place in the center of the room, and what looked like a operation table. The continued to make her way around the room, finding new things each time.

"Mai, what on earth or you doing?" Naru questioned.

"I don't know I'm bored."

"Well I can help you with that," Cave said appearing in front of the.

-Mai let out a huge scream that ran through the area, Cave tried to grab her but he flew back.

"Mai I need to you to grab my shoulders, and concentrate," Naru said staring down at Yasu letting him know to keep sitting.

"Why."

"Just do it."

-Mai did as told, and grabbed his shoulders. She didn't know what to concentrate on, so she stood staring at Narus back. Cave stood up his eyes turing red with hate. Mai felt a strange power flowing through her body, she concentrated on that feeling, on that power. She looked at Naru he was glowing, in fact she was glowing. Cave was up on his feet, getting ready to attack. As he approached Naru shot a orb from his hand, hitting Cave dead on. The evil man had died, releasing every soul trapped in these tunnels.

"Naru, how could you such an idiot, that could have killed you. You had know idea if Mai could charge your PK." Lin said with the others behind him.

"I had faith, you said she was like him, and she is. For once I put all my faith in you and in her." Naru said looking over at Mai, and smiling. This smile was real, not just his fake on he used.

"Can someone explain what just happened?" Monk questioned.

"Its called a lighthouse effect." Naru said coldly. Just then the earth started to shake again, everyone was put into a panic. The tunnel to the exit collapsed, trapping them in the room.

"Is everyone ok?" Naru questioned.

"Yes, we're fine." Mosako said.

"How are we gonna, get out of here?" Ayako said fixing her hair

"Someone has to come find us, and if not we will die," Yasu laughed.

-Everyone sat in silence wait to be rescued, and after an hour they started to worry. Mai was muttering about something under her breath, and Naru was glaring as if he knew what she was saying. Everyone had fallen asleep, well everyone but Mai and Naru.

"Mai you should get some sleep," Naru said coldly.

"I'm not tired, but you should get some sleep," she replied.

"Of course when you can sleep you don't, yet you do at any other time." Naru mumbled under his breath.

"Naru what was that thing we did earlier, you know like glow."

"It's call PK, that stands for psychokinesis. Their is 3 kinds of PK, PKST, PKMT, and PKST. PKST is the ability to affect static targets , spoon bending falls into this. PKMT is the ability to affect moving targets , and finally PKLT is the ability to affect living targets. Other forms of PK are clairvoyance, that's what you have. My power is to powerful for my own body, and any little thing can effect my power."

"But then what did I do?"

"It's called the lighthouse effect, me and my brother created it before he died. We never really finished it, so I don't know much about the science behind it. Our hypothesis was it had something to do with our soul wavelengths, that's about all we got."

"Then why did it work with me?"

"You and my brother have very similar wavelengths, Lin pointed it out to me awhile ago."

"Kiss kiss kiss you should kiss you where right Mr. Johnson gone the cakes a lie its a lie Chell she's gone I never told her Mr. Sir we came to save you."

"Stop rambling you, and help the poor kids," said the cube tied to his back.

"No way! It talked cubes can't talk!" Mai yelled

"Mai can you stop yelling some people want to sleep," Ayako said grumpy.

"But Ayako we can leave now," Mai said.

-Rattman lead them out of the tunnels once again, but once they made it to the top of the stairs he disappeared. Quickly they packed up want to go home, Mai and everyone packed into the vans. As they drove way Mai looked back at the house, she saw a lady holding a baby smiling as she drove off. Looking out the window she saw Rattman sitting on his talking cube laughing, this put a smile on her face.

-After about 30 minutes of silence Mai put in her headphones listening to Song of The Sparrow.

"Like a mountain I am tall, you can climb me till you fall," Mai sang drifting off to sleep.

"I have ripped the beating heart out of my chest for you." Naru said.

"You know the song?" Lin questioned.

"Yes, I used to listen to Saywecanfly," Naru replied. "Lin do you think we can stop at that wayside again."

"Yes." Lin said. That was the last thing said before pulling to the wayside. Naru jumped out of the van, walking to where he way Gene last time.

"Oliver Davis, and his wife Mai Davis." Gene said laughing.

"Can you not, brother we need to talk." Naru said trying to get Gene to be serious.

"So what are we doing now, because I think this is talking," Gene said cracking up.

"You need to pass on, I don't want anything to disrupt you soul. Please for me and for Mai pass on."

"Fine, but you need to do something for me."

"What would that be."

"Tell Mai how you feel, Noll if I have to climb from my grave I will. I really don't think Mai would like seeing a living Noll and his dead twin in the same room"

"Fine."

"Well I guess this is goodbye, live a good life brother. Keep Mai safe, and tell mother and father I love them. Also one more thing I love you brother." He said fading into the sky.

"I will. Love you too," Naru said walking back to the van.

"Did he pass?" Lin questioned.

"Yes."

-That was the last thing said the rest of the car ride. Once everyone was back at the office Naru called everyone in, saying he needed to speak with us.

"I have been lying to you, about everything. My real name is Oliver Davis, and I came to Japan to find my dead twin brothers body. I made up SPR for away to find him faster, and I'm sorry." Naru said looking into everyone's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ayako questioned.

"I'm sorry, I'm shutting down SPR and heading back to England," that was the last thing Naru said before heading into his office.

"How dare he! Lie and then just leave well I quit so ha!" Ayako said walking out with the others following.

"Hey you coming Mai?" John questioned.

"I'm gonna pack my stuff, go on with out me," she said starting to pack up her stuff. Naru walked out of his office and over to her.

"Mai can we talk?"

"Well it seems we already are."

"Do you have a passport?"

"No?"

"Well I know what we have to do later then."

"Naru I'm lost."

"Well you need a passport to come to England."

"What? I'm not going to England."

"Well I am, and I want my parents to meet my girlfriend so you have to come."

"Wait Naru! You can't do that, that's not how you ask someone out."

"Well it just did..."


	7. Big News

** Hey Guys so I have some big news, I'm going to continue the story of Naru and Mai in England. But before I post the new story I wanted to say thank you. I got lots of great comments, this really helped me when writing so thank you. Also I'm going to be posting the trailer I made for this story.**

** The trailer for this did win some awards, yes I'm just that awesome...Anyway, I won best of the block (Best trailer in my block) and also best fiction trailer out of everyone. I know you guys really didn't care but hey just some fun facts **

**TRAILER-** watch?v=QvgWtI-kOZk

**I can't seem to add the youtube park, but its on youtube.**


	8. Rewrite!

p id="docs-internal-guid-4a6495c6-ef03-4be0-124a-194e68cd5034" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hello, I have some great news! I am going to be rewriting this story and entering the new version in a writing contest. Firstly I feel like I can take the story in a better path, but still having the old version mixed in. Another reason I'm rewriting this is, the story went everywhere and was so hard to follow, not to mention the total crap ending. Finally I am also rewriting it to see if I've grow as a writer. I will also update on this story telling you when the rewrite is done, so look forward to that :)/span/p 


End file.
